This disclosure relates to a charging port for an electrified vehicle. In particular, this disclosure relates to a manual release for a charging port lock.
The need to reduce automotive fuel consumption and emissions is well known. Therefore, vehicles are being developed that reduce or completely eliminate reliance on internal combustion engines. Electrified vehicles are one type of vehicle being developed for this purpose. In general, electrified vehicles differ from conventional motor vehicles because they are selectively driven by battery powered electric machines. Conventional motor vehicles, by contrast, rely exclusively on an internal combustion engine to propel the vehicle.
Charging a battery assembly of an electrified vehicle, such as a plug-in hybrid electric vehicle (PHEV) or battery electric vehicle (BEV), can involve electrically coupling the electrified vehicle to an external power source. Electrified vehicles typically include a charging port configured to receive a plug, which is electrically coupled to the external power source. Some known charging ports include a lock configured to lock the plug to the charging port, which prevents theft of the plug, and unintended separation of the charging circuits while the vehicle is charging.